There's a Ghost Living With Me!
by NIMY01
Summary: Hatsune Miku is just your average working lady trying to manage her own life. Until one day, she stumbled upon a ghost. And all she could think of is that there's a ghost living with her! When she's the only one that can communicate with this ghost, can she help him to find his loved one while managing her own hectic life?
1. A Ghost?

**Chapter 1**

"Haaaaa… Another tiring day at work. Can Len just stop harassing me already?" Miku sighed on her way to her studio apartment. She took each heavy footsteps to her door. As she arrived to her apartment, she took her keys out and unlocked the door. With a turn of the knob, she was inside her apartment. She switched on the lights and set down her bag and shoes at the side of the door.

"It's dangerous you know, to forget to lock your door. Strangers might come and break into your home here." A voice of a young man can be heard.

"But I locked it, didn't I?" Miku bluntly answered the anonymous voice.

"No, you don't." The voice chuckled lightly at the end of his sentence.

Miku went back to her door and locked it. At that moment, she realised that she was talking to someone without her consent. She gasped and turned her back from the door.

"Urmmm… Is there someone inside this apartment besides me? " Miku questioned the voice. Her heart was thumping louder than she thought it would. She cursed under her breath, preparing herself for the intruder. She took the umbrella that was placed at her shoe rack.

"There is." The voice answered her back.

"Well, show yourself or I'm calling the cops on you. I'm not afraid to hit you with an umbrella!" Miku was ready to attack the intruder when she heard a burst of laughter from the unknown voice of a man.

"An umbrella?! You got to be kidding me?" The man laughed overhearing Miku's threat on him.

"Okay, I'll show myself and try to hit me if you could." The man talked back to Miku.

Miku's arms raised. She closed her eyes and swiftly swung her umbrella. But, she didn't hear anything at all.

"It's no use if you close your eyes while attacking someone. It's not like you could see them through your eyelids, Miku." The man snickered at the sight of Miku.

Miku slowly opened her eyes and stared at the figure in front of her. She was stunned. A seemingly transparent good-looking man was in front her. Miku tilted her head slightly and tried to get a good look from that man.

"Who are you? No, it should be, what are you actually?" Miku interrogated the strange man.

The man grinned and chuckled. He was surprised that this girl was not panicked at all. He could have sworn that he would hear any sort of screech by now. All he heard was a question from her. He smiled at her.

"Well, I'm actually a spirit that's here to haunt you for the rest of your life." He finished his statement with wink to the girl.

Miku's eyes was wide when she heard the man told her that he was a ghost. Her face turned white and pale as she came back to reality. She fell down to her feet and hit the ground when her knees gave out.

The man simply stood there and watched her fell down on her own. He tried to catch her but he knew it would be useless. He can't touch or feel anything in his state of nature. So, he stood there and gazed at the girl. He thought that he went too far with the joke and decided to tell her the actual truth. He kneeled down and tried to make contact with the girl.

Miku's head was hanging down low as she tried to think any sort of actual explanation from this. She would absolutely thought this was just some hallucination. Maybe she was just too exhausted from work today until she heard the man's voice.

"I'm sorry if I went too far with you. It was a joke about the part of haunting you. Well, the spirit part was the truth though. Let's start this again." With a deep breath, he began introducing himself again and this time in a more formal way.

"Hi, my name is Kaito. As you can see, I'm a little bit transparent because I'm a ghost." He flashed a gentle smile at her in hope that this could calmed down the girl a little bit.

Miku stared at him with an unreadable expression on her face. She was too confused to even begin with and couldn't took a hold of this situation. Miku simply nodded her head and looked into Kaito's blue eyes. She felt that there was something about it although he was a ghost.

"So, you're here to haunt me, Kaito the Ghost?" She asked the ghost's intention.

Kaito roughly shook his head.

"No, Miku. I can't remember at all why I'm here inside your apartment. In fact, I can't remember anything except my name that is Kaito." He said to her with a tint of sadness lacing his tone.

Miku was weirded out by this. She can't really take all this in at once. Her brain can't even process what she did just now. Miku reached out her hand and attempted to touch Kaito's dark blue locks. It felt nothing. It was true after all, Kaito is a ghost.

Kaito didn't know what to do. He sat there. His eyes was on the same level as Miku. He tried to engage a conversation to get rid of the silence between them. As he spoke up, Miku halted him.

"Ghosts are real. I can't believe this. Since you are a real ghost that can't recalled anything that had happened to you, I guess it's time for me to call an exorcist." Miku beamed with a smile and grabbed her phone to call her mum to ask for help.

Kaito was out of daze. He gaped at Miku who was typing some numbers frantically. He didn't know what to do. He did something that an actual ghost would do in this situation. He went inside Miku.

"Did you just went inside me? That sounded weird but you did went inside me, Kaito."

"I did and I'm not scared to possess you, Miku. Put down your phone or I'll go inside you again." Kaito fixed his gaze onto Miku's.

Miku put her phone down and sighed heavily. Her head was throbbing from all of this hectic situation. She wanted for all of this to stop right now. She stood up and quickly went to her bedroom. She locked the door to her room and threw herself on her comfy bed. She was already shutting herself out when she heard Kaito's voice.

"Miku, I'm a ghost, remember? Of course, I can go through doors." Kaito was lying on Miku's bed. Miku slapped herself for a moment. She literally pulled out her hair in frustration. Miku let out another sigh.

"There's something I should ask you, Kaito. One, why on earth are you a ghost? Two, why are you on my bed? Three, how do you know my name?" Miku was losing her sanity questioning this ghost.

"I'll answer those questions, Miku. One, I'm still searching the answer why am I a ghost. Two, your bed looks really soft. Three, there's a picture of you holding a paper with a writing of your name in the living room." Kaito smiled gently at Miku while sitting on the bed. She rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Do whatever you want, Kaito. I'm exhausted from work and I need some sleep. Good Night, Kaito."

Kaito pumped his fist up in the air. Then, he watched Miku's movement.

Miku went to her wardrobe and took her nightgown to the bathroom. She changed into those and brushed her teeth. She went outside the bathroom and sat herself on the bed. She switched off the lights on her bedside table and slipped herself into the covers of her bed. Without her consent, Kaito asked her one last question.

"Mind if I sleep on your bed, Miku?"

"Sure, Kaito." Miku simply agreed to Kaito's demand and drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile, Kaito was dumbfounded with Miku's response. He thought she would try to hit him or something. But, she shrugged it off and completely agreed to him.

"I guess she really was tired." Kaito thought to himself. A yawn escaped from his mouth. Kaito rubbed his eyes and made his way to Miku's bed. Miku took the right side of the bed while Kaito took the left side. He turned his side towards Miku and smiled at her.

"I finally found you, Miku."

Kaito dozed off to sleep.

* * *

A/N:

And so this marks a KaiMiku fanfiction written by me! I've been wanting to write a fanfic with this pairing for so long. This fanfic will be updated weekly so look forward on every Saturday! I'll be needing all the help that I could get on making this fanfic because I'm not that good at writing.

Thank you for reading this fanfiction.

Please leave a review on your way out!


	2. Weekends Together

Chapter 2

As the sun peeked through the curtains of Miku's apartment, she rubbed her eyes. After a few yawns, she turned towards the right side of her bed in hope that she could get a better position to continue her beauty sleep. She was about to screech when she saw a man on her bed. But, flashes of images from yesterday made her stop before doing that. Instead, she sighed and lifted herself up to sit on the bed. She pinched her right cheek to make sure she was in reality state. She winced slightly at the pain and expected that this was actually reality.

"What have I done? Did I kill something when I was a kid? Well, I did flushed down a dead fish in the toilet. Did something happened before I lose all of my memories?" She murmured to herself. She thought about it hardly enough but nothing came by in her head as she can't remembered anything about it. In the end, she just let that thought by itself without continuing thinking about it.

She took her phone from the bedside table and looked at the time. It was already 8.00am and it's a Saturday. She sighed in relieve and was glad that today is a weekend. Perhaps, she could use this time to actually have some time on her own and a breather from her hectic work lifestyle. She finally slipped out of the covers of her bed and stood up to stretch a few of her muscles. She didn't thought that she could sleep well yesterday when all of this had happened. But, she was pleased that she had enough of rest and was ready to spend some time on that day. She went towards her windows and slid off the curtains to the side. The sun was shining in a very gentle way and Miku adored it.

She turned her back towards the sleeping ghost on her bed and found that it was very odd that a ghost need some sleep. She let out a small laughed and shook her head. "Well, it's not like he did anything to me when I was asleep. Besides, I could use some company." She smiled as she glanced towards the sleeping ghost. Then, she walked towards her closet and grab a hold of some clothes. She knew that it would be a waste to idle around on a beautiful day, so she decided that she could at least freshen herself up. She took a white t-shirt and a pair of shorts and went to the bathroom. She locked the door and stripped all of her clothes. She went into the shower and let the warm water rinsed on her back. The sound of water echoed throughout the bathroom and made its way into her room.

Kaito lifted up his eyelids and breathed out. He had heard everything from Miku. "So, she did forgot about me after all. I wouldn't expected anything after that accident." Kaito sighed again. He was delighted that he had found Miku after such a long time. He couldn't ask for more yet he felt that this is just not enough. He wanted more than just met Miku as a ghost. He was yearning to touch Miku for an eternity. He cursed under his breath and sat on Miku's bed. In spite of that, he was still grateful that he had encountered with her. Despite the fact that, he was meeting Miku as a ghost.

He pushed out all the negative thoughts in his head. When reality strikes on him, he had just realised that he had slept with Miku. His face was flushed red. He couldn't help but beamed with happiness just thinking about it. When the sound of shower from the bathroom stopped, Kaito quickly laid back down on the bed and pretended to sleep.

As Miku stepped out of the bathroom, her scent wafted around her bedroom. She smelled like lavender with a tint of strawberry to it. She was already dressed out in a t-shirt and a pair of shorts after her shower, leaving only her wet hair to dry itself up as she went out from the bathroom. She placed the wet towel over her head and walked towards the bed. She noticed that Kaito was still asleep despite it's almost noon. She decided that she should wake him up. Miku walked a little bit towards the left side of her bed. She kneeled down at her bed and positioned herself to be on the same level of the bed. Miku stared at Kaito's sleeping face. It looked adorable, she thought. His royal blue locks matched perfectly with his face. Miku smiled hopelessly and gazed at him. She put her hands on her rosy red cheeks.

"Wake up, Kaito. It's 10.00am already, you know ~." She sang with voice like a child begging for a new toy. She knew that Kaito was waking up, so she just stayed at the side of the bed.

Kaito slowly fluttered up his eyelids and let the gentle sunlight makes its way towards his eyes. A pair of teal coloured eyes stared intently at him. He stretched his limbs and let out a big yawn. "Good morning, Miku. I've slept a little bit too long is it?" He greeted Miku with a chuckle while rubbing his eye.

Miku nodded her head to answer Kaito's question and proceeded to greet him. "Good morning to you too, Kaito." She grinned at him. Until now, she still questioned on how on earth a ghost can sleep. But thinking that was a ridiculous thought, Miku kept it to herself. Instead, she stood up and went to her clothes rack to hang her towel. After that, she made her way to her dressing table and combed her silky teal coloured hair that matches impeccably with her eyes. Her dressing table was made for her. It's just a small one that she bought in an old furniture shop. Upon combing her hair with a soft bristle brush, she heard Kaito's voice.

"Miku, you're not mad that I've slept with you last night?" Kaito asked Miku while staring at her back.

"Nope, not that you did anything while I was asleep and I was exhausted last night. Anyways, I'm not mad about it, Kaito." She spoke to him as she was brushing her long hair.

"Besides, I could use some company once in a while. It's been pretty lonely living by myself in this apartment. And for that, I thank you, Kaito." Miku flashed a smile at Kaito who was still on her bed.

"Oh…" Kaito couldn't help but fumbled through his words as he heard Miku was fine being with him.

Miku kept on brushing her teal hair until she was pleased with it. Her hair was simply done in pigtails like she always do. She looked through herself in the mirror and adjusting her bangs to make sure her hair was perfect.

"It's such a beautiful day so I'm off to walk around the town today. Do you want to tag along, Kaito? It'll be a waste to spend the weekend just lying around and not doing anything." Miku knew it was kind of stupid to invite the ghost with her to spend the day. Still, she was looking forward going to the town with him if he wanted to follow her.

"Sure, Miku. I'll be delighted to spend the day with you." Kaito was already grinning and excited to spend the day with Miku. He knew that today will be so much fun being with Miku.

* * *

A/N:

So, here is another chapter of TLGWM. This chapter might have a little bit some slow progress of storyline but I can assure you, there's going to be quite a long ride.

Thank you for the review on last week's chapter!

This is NIMY01, signing out.


	3. Breakfast With You

Chapter 3

Miku was right, it was a beautiful day after all. The smell of morning dew makes her day. She glanced at Kaito who was right beside her. He has a smile plastered on his face. "I wonder what makes him so happy going to the town with me?" Miku thought silently to herself. She kept on walking towards her favourite café to have her breakfast.

The town was fairly near from Miku's apartment. For Miku, it was perfect as she just wanted to take a break from her work. There are a lot of shops located across the town of Crypton but for Miku, there is one café where she knows that it serves the fluffiest pancakes that she had ever tasted. And to think that the café was owned by her dear, it couldn't have been much more perfect.

As she walked towards the café, she looked at Kaito. She still think this was crazy to think that a ghost actually existed. Well, Miku was not the religious type of person to begin with. She always thought that a ghost was supposedly to be scary looking. But, this ghost… This ghost was very handsome and to think that he just suddenly popped out of her house, she felt that she was in a Korean Drama like the ones where it lead to some phony romantic stuff. Miku let out a sigh. All of those thinking almost gave her a headache and she wanted to relax today, so she stopped thinking about it and continued her walk to the café.

After a few minutes, the both of them have reached in front of the café. A huge sign was hung at the café. The colours of purple and pink fitted perfectly with the café's name and a few drawings of octopuses and eggplants decorated around the sign. It was easy the spot the café as Miku has been in it for years already. The name made it much easier for Miku to know this café was the one.

A bell chimed as Miku entered the café signalling her arrival. The smell of cinnamon and chocolate wafted around the café. Some customers were already digging into their breakfast and Miku was beginning to feel a little bit hungry and just by watching people eating didn't help her at all. The café was designed to fit perfectly for her friend and her spouse. The ivory coloured chair complimented the round black coloured table with some intricate design of musical notes on the surface of the table. The brown tiles on the floor just made the café looked larger and much more spacious.

"Welcome to 'Lukapo Café' where we served the most delicious pancakes that could make you melt!" The waitress greeted Miku.

"Hey, Luka. Care to serve me some of your pancakes?" Miku greeted back the pink haired waitress.

"Ah, Miku! It's great to see you! Sure, we will serve you right up!" Luka glomped over the tealette.

"Hurmm… Luka, I can't breathe." Miku was hugged by Luka and was pulled towards her busty chest.

"Luka, you ought to kill someone with one of your hugs" The chef laughed looking at her beloved wife.

"Sheesh, Gakupo. I'm just hugging her. Humph!" Luka pouted over her husband Gakupo.

"Good Morning, Luka and Gakupo. I would like the usual, okay?" Miku ordered her breakfast as soon as Luka let her go after her deadly hugs.

"One honey, maple syrup pancakes with a leek salad, coming right up!" Luka took her order and went to Gakupo.

Miku quickly went to her favourite spot right by the windows at the corner of the café. The sun bathed softly over Miku as she took her seat. She has almost forgotten about Kaito. He was a ghost after all and Miku started scanning around her. When she looked up, there was Kaito stood beside her and a gentle smile was on his face. Miku stared across her empty seat in front of hers, she wanted Kaito to sit on that empty seat. She took out a notebook and a pen from her bag and scribble some writings onto it. Miku made a mental note to herself that she should thank herself for bringing a notebook every time if she's going out. She never thought it would actually come in handy at times like this.

"Kaito, there's an empty seat in front of mine, so I think you should sit on it." Miku wrote onto the paper with a blue ink pen. Miku slid the notebook across the end of the table so Kaito can see her note.

* * *

Kaito observed Miku who was writing in her notebook while surveying around the café. Kaito knew the owner of the café, in fact the owner who was and Kaito was best buddies ever since their childhood.

"It's still hard to believe that he's already married. Gakupo hit the jackpot alright. Getting married to Luka." Kaito thought to himself as he glanced towards the happy married couple, Luka and Gakupo. Kaito glanced back Miku when she slid the note to him. Kaito had a confuse look on him when he read the note. Nevertheless, Kaito took the seat in front of Miku. Then, he resumed on watching Miku scribble onto her notebook.

"Kaito, because you're a ghost and people can't see you and it's hard to talk to you without looking like a complete maniac. I think we can communicate like this when we're outside with people. You agree with me?" Kaito chuckled lightly at Miku's note. He found it quite amusing for Miku to still try her best to talk with him although he was a ghost. Kaito nodded his head at Miku as a sign of agreement with her idea of communicating each other.

* * *

Miku slid back the notebook to her and carry on writing. Miku was relieved that Kaito had agreed with her. Now, she was excited to engage a conversation with this mysterious ghost. She wrote some list of questions on the paper before giving it to Kaito. When she has finished writing the questions, she let Kaito read her notes. In her note, there were three questions on it. ;

you met anyone besides me that can see you?

ghosts need to sleep?

you remember anything else other than your name, Kaito?

* * *

Kaito read those questions carefully and try to arrange his word to answer Miku. With a deep breath, he opened his mouth.

"I'll try to answer these questions honestly, okay? I don't think I have ever met anyone besides you that can see or even talk to me and I think you're the only one that can see me. Number two, I don't know how to reply this, but I did feel tired yesterday. So, ghosts need to sleep, I guess." Kaito answered the two questions and moving on to the last question.

* * *

Miku listened intently at Kaito's answer for her question. She was hoping that Kaito could at least remember something else other than his name. Miku knew that some ghosts might have some past memory about themselves as she saw from a Korean Drama where the main character helped those ghosts. She wanted to help Kaito.

"I think I've remembered something besides my name. There's a voice inside my head saying that I need to find my loved one. All I could recall was that she has a very melodious voice." Kaito answered Miku with sadness lacing his tone.

"Oh." A simple 'oh' was all that came out of Miku's mouth as she heard Kaito. Miku opened up a new clean page on her notebook and scribble on it.

"I guess we need to find this lovely lady, right? Maybe if you met her, you'll remember much more about yourself. One more thing, would you mind going shopping with me after I take my breakfast? It could be possible that you'll meet the love of your life, Kaito." Miku slid the notebook when she has done writing it.

* * *

"Sure, Miku. It might be possible to find her. So please take care of me, Miku."Kaito simply smile at Miku because he knows that the love of his life was in front of him. All he needed to do was to make her remember him about what had happened 5 years ago.

Luka walked towards Miku with her order on the tray. She placed the soft buttery pancake in front of Miku who was writing in her notebook while grinning. It looks like Miku didn't notice Luka's presence.

"Here you go, Miku! The usual, honey, maple syrup pancake and a side of leek salad. You looked happy, Miku? Is there something on your mind? It's quite rare to see you suddenly smiling, Miku." Luka questioned her friend who was full of smiles.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that today is a very beautiful day." Miku gazed at the window.

"Yup, it is. Enjoy your pancakes, Miku." Luka went back to her work.

* * *

As Luka locked the doors of her café, she glanced at Gakupo who was beside her typing on his phone. Luka knew something was wrong between them. She knew but she just didn't know what to do and now she just wanted someone to assure her that it was just her imagination.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

Another weekly update on this fanfic. I won't say much about this chapter but I wanted for it to have some progress with Kaito and Miku. Luka and Gakupo has also made an appearance in this chapter. I was thinking of making Rin and Len as the owners. Well, Gakupo and Luka suits better for me.

Have fun figuring out what's happening between Luka's relationship and Kaito's wish.

This is NIMY01, signing out


End file.
